world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072214EnzoEddy2
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 20:23 -- 08:23 CG: Hey I got good news. 08:23 AT: ∴ Oh? what is it? ∴ 08:24 CG: Tethys is coming back to the band. I apologized to her after some bit and she felt she wanted to stay in the band regardless of Thiago. 08:24 CG: But the downside is it's to outplay him in the band. Can you mediate between Thiago and Tethys? 08:24 CG: I feel you got a good head on your shoulders for doing so. 08:24 AT: ∴ I suppose I could if it came to that; I am building quite the rapport with Thiago; ∴ 08:24 CG: and I imagine you and Tethys get along nicely together? 08:25 AT: ∴ I don't know if nicely is the term I would use, but she is interesting. ∴ 08:25 CG: I imagine she'll trust you more than me at least. 08:26 AT: ∴ I don't know if that's the case, especially if Thiago and I are becoming friends. ∴ 08:26 CG: I mean you told me yourself you were deciding between advancing your feelings or seeing if they wane. I imagine mediating between them and getting to know them better might help with your decision. 08:27 AT: ∴ Feh, I have too many distractions already, I'm afraid; ∴ 08:27 CG: Aw come on. For me at least. 08:27 CG: You're the best I can think of to help with an ashen relationship between Tethys and Thiago. 08:27 CG: That way you can make sure their relationship is kept in check. 08:28 AT: ∴ Guh, well if it would help the band, though I don't know why I'm well suited for medigating. ∴ 08:28 CG: You're overly analytical, you're secure with your emotions, you're very observant and organized, and you can at least be able to keep them remembering they're in it for the band. 08:28 AT: ∴ I don't know if organized is accurate. ∴ 08:29 CG: at least you're more organized than I am with my wardrobe. 08:29 AT: ∴ If you say so, I do have piles of clothing; ∴ 08:29 CG: Let's just say it's a gut instinct. 08:30 AT: ∴ If you're certain; I'm also reluctant to even acknowledge feelings; ∴ 08:30 AT: ∴ Though this may be a perfect way to continue to obfuscate them. ∴ 08:31 CG: Bingo. 08:31 CG: Now you're learning. 08:31 AT: ∴ Well, the best minds continue to learn. ∴ 08:31 CG: And become better aquainted with the right path. 08:31 AT: ∴ Well, right is also relative for time and state of being; ∴ 08:32 AT: ∴ however, it is probably the best to keep the band all happy. ∴ 08:32 CG: Now second, I have to inform our harp player of the good news too. That way we can still have our lovely laser harp music for the records. Lastly, I think I'd still like to hear your music myself out of curiosity. 08:32 CG: Since you were so insistent on making some makeshift drums. 08:33 AT: ∴ About the harp player: apparently he and Thiago have history; ∴ 08:33 AT: ∴ More specifically their fathers have history. ∴ 08:33 CG: Oh? Do tell. 08:34 AT: ∴ It is personal to them, and I don't know details, but apparently their fathers were at odd; ∴ 08:34 AT: ∴ I believe Thiago said his father was killed by The harpists? ∴ 08:34 AT: ∴ Do we know his name, by the way? ∴ 08:35 CG: all he gives us is 'gary host' 08:35 CG: You can ask him yourself if you want or else see if he changes his name. 08:35 CG: But trolls are secretive of their information perhaps on purpose to try and keep one another from having the upper hand in terms of quadrants 08:36 AT: ∴ if he even is a troll, maybe he's just essentric? ∴ 08:36 CG: maybe. 08:36 CG: Or grew up among trolls. 08:37 AT: ∴ There's that as well; we should make sure to keep them away from eachother as well. ∴ 08:37 CG: correct 08:40 AT: ∴ I suppose I should at least talk to Tethys about where she stands with our new addition to that band. ∴ 08:40 CG: correct. 08:41 CG: ... by the way... should we make costumes for the band in terms of photoshopping our images? 08:41 AT: ∴ I don't feel that's necessary; ∴ 08:41 CG: huh. Well alright. 08:41 AT: ∴ though if you truly want to take on the project, I won't stop you. ∴ 08:43 CG: ...Hmm... 08:43 CG: I'll see what I come up with. 08:43 CG: for laughs at least. 08:44 CG: oh look at the time I gotta get to dinner. 08:44 CG: Seeya later. 08:45 AT: ∴ until we speak again. ∴ -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 20:45 --